Forever and Ever
by XRaindropsX
Summary: What would you do if the last words you ever spoke to someone was that you hated them? How would you move on? One-shot. NaruSaku


I'm Back and after a long break! But here is the next chapter. Please Review! I like critisism- good and bad. Thanks for being patient. Sorry this one is so short. Enjoy!

**Forever and Ever**

**Summary: **What would you do if the last words you ever spoke to someone was that you hated them? How would you move on? One-shot. NaruSaku

"Naruto, no. I don't want to hear it!" Sakura yelled, which was so against her very nature that it was so unbefitting on her face. She threw up her arms as she headed to the door of the house. Her short pink hair accented the anger in her cheeks.

"What? Why can't you just understand that it is a part of the job. You know this. What's the big deal?" Naruto, confused and clueless, went after her. Reaching the door before her, he blocked her path. "Come on. What's gotten into you?"

"Me? What's gotten into you?" she poked him in the chest. "You are going to be gone for two whole weeks on this mission. Who is going to watch Sera? You knew that I was going to Suna. The hospital needs me to go on this seminar." Sera being their eighteen month old baby, who was currently sleeping soundly in her crib.

"Sakura, no one else can go. The hokage needs me. Can't you just go on this trip when I get back?" Naruto asked, pleading with her not be angry. Naruto needed this mission if he wanted to ever become the Hokage of the village.

"Naruto, it's not just this mission. It's all of them," Sakura answered, her voice went down an octave.

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowned.

"Your missions come first. No matter what I have planned, I have to cancel them so you can go do this or that. I've tried to let it go, but this is dealing with my job. If I don't go, I'll lose my job. Are you making me chose between Sera and my career?"

"No, of course not."

"Then don't go. You have hardly spent any time with your daughter lately. I'm surprised she even knows you are her dad."

Naruto stopped short. This was a very important mission. How was he supposed to say no to the Hokage when he had already said yes? "Sakura, I can't. The Hokage told me once I get back from this mission, I'll be promoted to being the heir of the Hokage. I promise that when I get back I'll take a two week vacation and spend every minute with you and Sera."

Sakura let out a frustrated cry. "Naruto, you make me so angry! Sometimes I just hate you!" With that, she opened the door and slammed it in Naruto's face. She needed some air before heading to the Hokage's office to receive the mission she was scheduled to go on.

She didn't really hate Naruto. He just infuriated her so much. Sakura let out a deep breath. She was getting really touchy on the subject lately. And, it was such a stupid fight. Why did she have to go and say she hated him? She had such a temper, and it rose so fast, she couldn't even stop the words from coming out. He probably never wanted to talk to her again.

Naruto was such a kind person, he never meant to hurt her feelings, but becoming Hokage was all he ever wanted, and now it was just within his reach. Sakura was a fool to deny him that. Letting out a deep breath, she decided she would let him go; she would just have to talk to her boss into letting her go to a different seminar at a different time. Becoming Hokage had been Naruto's dream since they were kids; she wasn't going to be the one to deny him that.

Naruto's determination and kindness was what she had fallen in love with, and was the very reason she said yes to marry him when they were only eighteen. Naruto had made sure to make it a public ordeal because he knew it embarrassed the crap out of her. This way, he said, she couldn't let him down in front of all those people. Sakura remembered that day as if it were yesterday, not three years ago.

Naruto had told her to meet him at the Ramen shop, so she did. She noticed that more and more people were showing up as they were finishing their meals. The Hokage, most of the hospital staff, all their friends, and a lot of strangers were filing in. And, just when Sakura was about to say something, she glanced down at her now empty bowl of ramen where a very large diamond was gleaming up at her. By the time she looked up, Naruto was on one knee, proposing.

They married six months later with Ino being Sakura's matron of honor, and Sasuke being Naruto's best man. Because Sakura's father was dead, Kakashi gave her away. Sakura wedding day had been the happiest moment of her life- well, besides Sera being born. Naruto and Sakura were one of the happiest couples in all of Konoha, but just recently they had started to fight over who would stay with Sera, both loving her dearly, but wanting to further their career. Sakura knew what she would do. She would become a stay at home mom and let Naruto do what he wanted to do.

Sakura would apologize to Naruto as soon as she got back from the mission. Life was too short to be angry.

~~~~.x.~~~~

About a week later found Naruto headed into town, Sera in his arms. She was pointing out all the different objects in the village to him, smiling happily. Her pink hair was pulled back with a headband, showing off her gorgeous blue eyes. Naruto tickled her as they made their way to the Hokage's office. He had been summoned by Shizune, Tsunade's assistant.

"Naruto!" Ino waved from the flower shop, a baby on her back sleeping soundly, as she watered the flowers outside.

"Hey," Naruto waved as he headed towards her. "Where's Choji?" he asked when he was beside her.

Ino tickled Sera's stomach as she answered, "He's out back with Hiro. They are working on some Jutsus. Isn't Sakura back yet?"

Naruto shook his head. "No."

Ino frowned. "That's funny, she told me it would only take a day or two. Maybe she ran into some interference. Probably nothing to worry about. Anyway, what are you two up to this morning? Not getting into too much trouble, I hope."

"Shizune came and told me Tsunade wanted to see me," he shrugged as he shifted Sera to his other arm.

"Best not keep her waiting," Ino smiled. "I'll talk to you later. Tell Sakura to come see me when she gets back. I want to see which flowers she thinks I should order this spring."

"Sure thing," Naruto nodded as he headed to the Hokage's office.

Ino was right, this mission should have only taken Sakura a few days at the most. She should be back by now. Naruto didn't feel right about this visit; it was too sudden, and so unlike Tsunade to send Shizune. Usually, she would get him herself as an excuse to get out of the office. Naruto hadn't felt right for two days now. He had awoken in the middle of the night with chest pains and to Sera screaming from a horrible night mare. To be completely honest, Naruto hadn't felt right ever since the night of their fight. How could he have not followed her and apologized? Sakura was going off into this mission thinking he hated her, which might distract her. What if she- no. He wasn't going to think like that. Naruto was nervous and scared. Something wasn't right.

Entering the office building, Naruto was met by many greetings. He had to stop several times so everyone could see Sera. It had been awhile since he had brought her with him. Sakura only worked the morning shift at the hospital, so Naruto trained a lot in the afternoon, when Sakura would stay at home with Sera.

Once Naruto escaped from all the women, he headed up the stairs to the top most level to speak with Granny Tsunade. Once on that level, Naruto ran into Kakashi, whose eyes wouldn't meet his as he walked right on by, not saying a word. Naruto frowned. What was with everyone today?

Knocking on the door to Tsunade's office before entering, Naruto peaked his head inside. Tsunade's chair was swiveled so she was staring out the window, her back to Naruto. Sasuke was standing off to the side glancing out the window as well. "Come in." her voice sounded funny, not quite as bossy and forceful as usual. Shizune, who had been standing next to her came up to Naruto and took Sera from him.

"I'll watch her while you two talk," she said. Naruto noticed her eyes were glistening with tears.

Naruto's heart dropped as he launched himself onto Tsunade's desk and tore through her papers. Tsunade was on her feet trying to get him off. Sasuke helped to try and restrain him, but it was too late. Naruto had seen the paper he had hoped he wouldn't find.

**Sakura Haruno- Uzumaki…….. 22 years old……. Mission: protect runner …… Status: FAILED ……..KIA**

With the report were several pictures of Sakura's beaten, bloody body, her face almost unrecognizable.

Naruto shook his head. "No." he repeated over and over. Sasuke was able to pull Naruto back to the chair opposite Tsunade's desk. "She's not dead. She can't be. I want to see her body." All Naruto could think was, _She died thinking I hated her. Why didn't I run after her?_

"Naruto, she's gone," Tsunade sobbed. "She was supposed to protect a runner who was carrying the hidden treasure of his clan, but they were ambushed. They left no survivors. Naruto, I'm so sorry. It's my fault she and the baby are dead."

"Baby?" Naruto wasn't sure he had heard her right. He was too busy staring out the window at the birds that fluttered by without a care in the world.

Tsunade frowned, "I thought you knew. Naruto, Sakura was three months pregnant."

"No, no, no," Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks. How could this be happening? In less than five minutes, his whole world was gone.

"It's my fault she's gone. We had to run a physical, and when the tests showed she was pregnant, she begged to be able to go. She talked me into it, saying it a low level mission, and I sent two others along, just to be safe. I let her go when I knew she shouldn't. I sent her to her death." Tsunade stood and grabbed the sake bottle off of the shelf on the wall.

Naruto seemed to melt onto the floor. Slamming his fist into the wood over and over again, he tried to get all his anger and frustration out. But, it seemed the more he pounded, the worse it got. How could Sakura be gone? And, she was pregnant? A life he had helped create, a life he would never get to know was gone before it had even begun. Tears streamed down his face, forming a puddle on the hard wood floor.

How was he ever supposed to get those pictures out of his mind? How was he supposed to go on with life? Sakura died thinking he didn't care about her. He never went after her before she left. He never said I love you as he usually did. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. There was no bringing her back.

Getting up, Naruto shrugged off Sasuke and headed out of the office like a zombie. He took Sera from Shizune's arms. Naruto shuffled through the streets, ignoring his friends' greetings. Once in their house, Naruto headed up to his room where he and Sera lay on his bed. Naruto cried into Sera's small shoulder. She was too small to understand what was going on, but she knew enough not say or do anything.

That was how they spent the remainder of the week. They only left the room so Naruto could feed Sera, but then afterwards, they were right back in the room, crying and sleeping.

~~~~.X.~~~~

"Come on, Sera. We need to go," Naruto called as he pulled on his light jacket. Sera, now eight years old, bounded down the hall in her new pink dress. Naruto helped her into her jacket and shoes.

Hand in hand, Naruto led her to their special place. The sanctuary.

**Sakura (Haruno) Uzumaki**

**Loving Mother, Wife, and Friend**

**May Love Set You Free**

Sera sat in her father's lap as they just stared at the tombstone. Ironically, this was where they felt the least alone.

Please Review


End file.
